


Heat

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven goes into heat, approaches Abby, the dominant Alpha. </p><p>Surprises and heat lead to great discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComicBookGeek1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/gifts), [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts).



> This story has been bugging me for some time. Affecting other writing so I had to get it out. Comicbookgeek1818 assures me it's good enough to post so here goes. 
> 
> This is my first time ever writing Alpha/Omega.

Raven put aside the welder and inspected her work. It was damn hot in the workshop. Hotter than it should be even with summer approaching outside. Raven gnawed on her lip worriedly suspecting what it could be. She wasn't ready for it. Not yet, even though it was perfectly on time. A low throb deep in her belly confirmed it. It wasn't here yet, but soon. A day or two. Three at the outside. Which meant she had to go see Abby for some suppressants.

Wiping the sweat from her brow she pulled off her safety gloves, helmet and apron, and put them aside. Going to the basin on the bench she turned on the cold tap and let the freezing water cool her flushed skin as she wash away the sweat and dirt and grime. 

Wiping dry on a clean rag she sighed as another throb of heat curled low. Ok she must be closer than she thought as she sniffed the air and easily caught a smell of her own pheromones. Best get to Abby quick then before the dominant alpha became too effected by her smell. Another pulse of heat hit her at the mention of the older woman, reminding her of her inappropriate crush for the older Alpha. 

Not only was Abby the doctor she was a good friend. On top of that she was also her good friend’s mother. That just said no right there. It didn't stop the growing attraction though and Abby hadn't exactly shot down her open flirting. But flirting is where they both drew the line.

Sighing she headed out of the mechanical workshop. Luckily it was late outside and there were few around. She sniffed the air smelling only the scent of betas. She hurried towards the Ark and the infirmary inside. She passed a male guard as she went; obviously it was shift change over. His scent hit her hard and she knew he was an Alpha. He paused briefly and sniffed the air, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Raven snarled back at him.

"Don't even think it. I will kill you if you try. Or if I don't Abby will" she told him and the mention of the dominant Alpha had the guard backing down. Most people in camp knew she and Abby were close and this Alpha didn't want to step on the dominant aAlpha’s toes.

Raven continued on, faster now. She sniffed the air again searching for Abby's smell and frowned when she couldn't detect it near the infirmary. Changing directions she headed towards Abby's private quarters and soon could smell the dominant Alpha’s pheromones. She whimpered slightly at the sweetness of it. She'd never dealt with her friend’s addictive smell before, being partnered with Wick on her previous heat cycles, and being in entirely different sections of the station prior to that.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on Abby's door.

Abby could smell her friend before she heard her. Raven’s unique scent was worryingly sweet to her. Captivating, alluring. It tempted her beyond all others combined. It's why she had never taken their flirting any further. At times like this it was just too dangerous. Her Alpha beast growled at the delicious smell and it took all her control and practice as a doctor and dominant Alpha to tamper it down.

"Come in Raven" she called and deliberately started breathing through her mouth as the door opened. It didn't help though as a strong wave of Raven’s pheromones hit her hard and she growled. She felt her cock lengthening, her jeans suddenly getting uncomfortably tight.

Raven paused in the entrance uncertain as a stronger wave of heat hit her. She whimpered. Of course being around Abby would do that to her, Abby called strongly to her as a potential mate. God help her if Abby came near while she was in full heat, she'd probably jump her.

"So this is slightly embarrassing" Raven sighed and tried not to stare and salivate at the bulge in Abby's pants, forcing herself to look away.

"You're going into heat" Abby stated the obvious and Raven swallowed hard and nodded.

"I went to the infirmary for some suppressants but you weren't there" Raven told the older woman who looked at her incredulously. She was kidding right?

"Rave where have you been? It's widely known we ran out of suppressants months ago" Abby told her worriedly and Raven groaned mortified, she was probably hiding in the mech shop after breaking up with Wick. Why hadn't she known that? Oh god she was in so much trouble now.

"Abby what am I gonna do?" She cried and moved forward to sit at the dining table while still keeping her distance from the Alpha. Abby remained frozen on her bed, trying to breathe as shallow as possible. She was having a lot of problems keeping herself under control around the young Omega. She hadn't had this much problem with control since she met a young Beta named Jake Griffin and married him within months. Even then it had never been like this, even with the few other Omegas she had been around since Jake’s passing and coming to earth. She could ignore their scent easily enough but with Raven, she barely had control when Raven wasn't in heat. Now that she was no longer with Wick made it worse. 

"You need to go back to Wick" Abby informed, even as the beast inside her howled in agony at the very thought.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Raven yelled then whimpered when Abby growled ferociously, automatically offering her neck in way of submission. Scenting the air, Abby nearly ripped the sheets as she battled to stay in place.

"Raven" she growled and the younger woman bowed her head. Abby sighed feeling like she'd kicked a pup. Damn this heat business. "Surely there is someone else. Bellamy?"

"Echo would love that" Raven snorted.

"Damn I forgot" Abby muttered, the two young lovers only mated recently. "Surely someone else"

"There is" Raven decided to be bold and go for it and when Abby raised a questioning brow continued "there's you Abby"

The beast in Abby did a dance at Raven’s statement and told her to go jump the young woman now, but she held still as she held Raven’s serious bold gaze. She had been dreading this, she admitted, dreading Raven’s next heat knowing that the young woman had no one and their crazy attraction was ever present and there for all to see. She'd even argued with Clarke about it. Surprisingly Clarke had been ok with it and angry that she was denying the call.

"Raven that's fraught with danger"

"Why?" Raven asked stubbornly and Abby sighed.

"I'm the dominant Alpha Raven. I would become very possessive of you" she started only pausing when the young woman smiled

"I wouldn't mind"

Abby rolled her eyes "you would once a younger more suitable Alpha or Beta came along and I acted possessive"

"Abby I don't want anyone else, you'll be my mate" she stated, putting her feelings out there and letting Abby know she wanted more than someone to scratch her itch every now and again.

"What?" Abby shot upright at the mention of mating. They were just talking about the possibility of her helping Raven through this heat and others until a more appropriate mate came along. Mating was dangerous, mating meant letting Raven know her feelings. But if Raven wanted to mate that surely meant she had feelings too. She looked at her friend and all thoughts tumbled to a stop at the look of hurt on her face. She watched as the woman stood on shaky legs and held her head high.

"I'm sorry, I thought you cared. Obviously I was mistaken. I'll guess I will just go and wait for the first alpha that comes along" she gave a humorless laugh "it's not like I'll fucking care in a day or so"

"Raven" Abby whispered, agonized at what her reaction had done. She had been too caught up in protecting herself and her feelings to see Raven returned them. This was more than just six months of casual flirting, for Raven too. 

"No I'm sorry to have bothered you" Raven looked down and headed for the door, all the while her mind reeling and her heart felt like it was breaking in her chest. Her next week looked like a bleak line of fucking any alpha that came along. She wouldn't care at the time but now and after her heat cycle Abby's rejection was going to hurt. 

She barely got the door open before she registered movement and she was hit with a powerful wave of Abby's delicious scent. The door was forcefully wrenched out of her grip and slammed shut and Abby stood all wild eyed in front of her. Raven shivered realizing Abby was on the verge of losing all control, eyes wild, nostrils flared and teeth barred.

"I am twenty three years older than you" Abby growled

"I don't care Abby" Raven threw up her hands and Abby rumbled out a growl "there is nothing you can say to me that I haven't already told myself. Despite all that you remain stubbornly in here" she thumped her chest over her heart for emphasis. 

"I will want to knot you, bite you, and make you my mate" Abby growled. 

"Then do it. I want it" Raven shouted back not caring any more if she was punished. It was going to be a delicious punishment either way. "This isn't just the heat talking; we both know there's been more to us for several months now. Hasn't there?" Raven challenged and Abby's lips curled up in a snarl but she still nodded. It was undeniable.

"Raven I'm the dominant Alpha and still very potent, more so as I haven't been with anyone since Jake" she told the younger woman who nodded "you could easily become pregnant, we know some of the chips are starting to go faulty"

Raven nodded again. The implants were failing. They didn't know why. Unfortunately it had been Clarke who had been the first one to fall. She had gone into heat while in exile. She had been near Polis at the time and Lexa had found her. Even with Clarke’s rage at Lexa and their situation at the mountain she hadn't been able to deny her in heat. She'd returned to camp after the heat was over and soon discovered she was pregnant. They hadn't wanted her to tell Lexa but for the sake of their child she had. Even while being furious. Lexa had been concerned, mainly because the baby just made them a bigger target to Lexa’s enemies. It had taken a long time and a lot of shouting matches, Clarke forgave Lexa but all was not forgotten. They were bonded now, happy and waiting for the baby to be born. They should be returning to TonDC and then Camp Jaha soon so Abby could deliver her grandson.

A couple of other women in camp had fallen pregnant. Mostly Betas. They had tried the Grounder’s drink that was supposed to prevent pregnancy but it hadn't helped much at all. Wasn't compatible or something. They hadn't figured it out yet.

"I know" Raven raised her head "and that could happen with any Alpha I bed in the next week if you reject me. Is that what you want?"

"No" Abby growled "any pup you have will be mine" Abby gave in; like she had a choice, and Raven grinned and offered her neck. Abby's growl deepened as she stepped in and gently took the young Omega in her arms, nuzzling at her neck and the scent glands there. Raven purred. Abby nipped and Raven wrapped her own arms around Abby in relief. She had gambled and won. 

Right now they were calm in each other's presence as they gave in to their feelings finally. Raven was ecstatic, she was going to mate with Abby, be Abby's. Abby was just as happy but still cautious. It was her responsibility to make sure Raven was fully prepared for her heat cycle, that she was well rested, well fed, and felt only pleasure.

"Come, I need to talk to Jackson and clear my schedule for the week, we need to get some of your things and bring back, get some food and make sure we are well stocked for the week." She told her Omega who smiled and nodded, trying to pull away and frowning when Abby gripped her closer, really tight in fact. She was confused at first but when a strong dominant smell of Alpha permeated the air she had to chuckle. Her Alpha was marking her. Warding other Alphas off. She kissed Abby's cheek lightly, smiling when the Alpha growled and hips pushed into hers so she could feel the prominent swelling. She shivered; she couldn't wait to get that between her thighs. 

Abby finally pulled back, sniffing her and giving a satisfied nod before leading her out of the room. They passed a few people on the way to the infirmary, mostly guards that were finishing shift. Abby growled at one Alpha who dared to look at Raven. The rest were betas and merely smiled at them when they saw their joined hands. Even Jackson smiled and said it was about damn time they stopped pussy footing about. Abby had growled at him but the Beta just laughed un-phased and said he would sort out a new schedule. 

After visiting the mess to make sure they had a steady supply of food to be delivered by a Beta they headed for Raven’s tent for her to collect some items. The smell of Raven in the tent almost overwhelmed Abby who knew she shouldn't have Raven until tomorrow. It didn't stop her from grabbing the Omega from behind and rubbing her cock against the flare of the younger woman's ass while biting her neck.

"Five more minutes Abs and then we can take care of that for you" Raven laughed. 

"We can't, not until tomorrow. I don't want to hurt you" Abby sighed and Raven just gave her a smile and continued packing.

They ran into Lincoln and Octavia on the way back to Abby's room. The couple took one look at them and smiled. Raven blushed and Abby growled at Octavia when she teased her Omega. Octavia only laughed and they promised to stand guard at the door keeping other Alphas at bay until they mated. Octavia was happy her friend was getting her Alpha and teased them all the way back to Abby's room where they took up guard outside.

Once inside Raven dumped her bag and literally jumped on her Alpha, wrapping her arms around Abby's neck and locking her legs around Abby's waist. In doing so she pressed her wet heat against the older Alphas cock as she leant in and kissed her Alpha for the first time. It was delicious and heady and Raven couldn't believe they had held out for so long as Abby staggered over to the bed and they fell on it together.

Clothes were dispensed with quickly and Raven’s mouth watered at the delicious sight that was her Alpha. For someone in her mid-forties Abby was in delightful condition. All lean muscle. And her cock was prominent. Very prominent. Abby was thinking the same thing about Raven, such a beautiful young body and it was all hers. Always. She growled and Raven whimpered offering her neck. Abby bit into it tenderly and then sucked at it until a bruise appeared. It would have to do until the mating bite. She licked it gently and growled "mine"

Before she knew it she was flat on her back and Raven was above her leaving her own bite that had her cock twitching in delight. "Mine" Raven returned before returning to kiss her with a lot of skill and fervor. Raven was so aggressive Abby forgot who the Alpha was for a minute as she was possessed skillfully. When she tried to change the table Raven begged her to let her please her. 

She laid back with quivering muscles and tried to control her Alpha as Raven kissed her way down her chest. She almost shot off the bed when Raven’s warm mouth closed over a nipple the same time a small hand curled around her cock and started to stroke.

"Fuck" she cried out arching into the talented hand and mouth. She shook with the control it took not to flip Raven over and bury herself deep inside her. Not until tomorrow when Raven was in heat. She tried hard to relax and concentrate on the pleasure Raven’s hands and mouth were giving her, letting herself rejoice in being touched and loved again. She jumped when something warm and wet replaced the hand around her cock and looked down to find Raven watching her while taking her cock deep into her mouth.

"Raven" she gasped as the younger woman started to suck her expertly, running her tongue over the tip of her, sometimes lightly scraping with her teeth. Abby had felt nothing like it in her life and she struggled for control, her whole body shaking as she used her hands to hold Raven’s head close to her cock.

Raven had to smile around the cock, no way she was going anywhere until she had swallowed all that Abby could give her. "Raven" Abby called again and Raven could feel Abby was getting close. She closed a hand over the base of Abby's cock, holding it firmly while she bobbed up and down as fast as she could. "Oh fuck" Abby yelled in way of warning to Raven who was waiting and sucked and swallowed and sucked and swallowed until Abby had nothing else to give.

When Abby finally came down from her high she covered her eyes with her forearm and groaned.

"I've never had that done before" she murmured and Raven’s head shot up in surprise and heat pooled in her belly and thighs at the thought she was the first. Abby smelt her reaction and growled.

"Wait, ever? Not Jake, not any lovers since?"

"Raven Jake was a Beta; I never had a cock with him especially after we mated. There was a distinct lack of Omegas in my generation. The fact that there are you, Clarke, and Octavia in your generation dumbfounded us all"

"Wait so you're saying the only time you get a cock..."

"Is in the presence of an Omega. Yes. We can mate with other alphas and betas but it's standard mating. It's only when in the presence of Omegas that I grow a cock. I experienced it a few times before I met Jake and a few times since I've been on the ground"

"But no one’s ever given you head before?" Raven was amazed and then raised a brow when Abby blushed. OMG "Abby Griffin are you telling me you've never had sex with your cock? Like ever?" Abby growled at her, her pride feeling weakened. She was the dominant Alpha and she was probably the only one not to have sex with an Omega. Not yet anyway. "Wow. Ok, guess there haven’t been many opportunities to with just your daughter, O, and myself." Raven grinned "now I know why you were so reluctant to mate with me. You were scared" she winked. "Cock virgin"

Abby had had enough of being teased by her Omega. Raven could get away with a lot but teasing her about her dominance wasn't one of them. She flipped them and let out a growl that had Raven’s eyes widening. 

"I may be inexperienced when it comes to fucking with my cock, but I am still the most dominant Alpha in this camp" Abby snarled "I am the most dominant in this area bar Lexa and even then I won't bow to her and she knows it. I will make you my mate; I will look after you, care for you and love you. I will put up with your friends and your teasing and sarcasm but never about that. Is that understood?"

Raven whimpered at the show of dominance and slowly offered her neck knowing she had pissed Abby off. Which was fucking stupid of her as they weren't mated yet. She had just been shocked, surprised by Abby's admission. In all her life Abby had never used her Alpha cock. 

Abby sniffed at Raven’s throat while trying to get her affronted beast under control so she wouldn't hurt her Omega. She opened her mouth over Raven’s pulse point and bit down firmly but not hard. Raven stayed as still as she could possibly be, not daring to move. She really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

Long minutes later Abby finally let go with a growl and then licked the bite she had made. Raven purred and finally moved, raising her arms and holding Abby close as Abby kissed her way across her jaw until they shared a deep kiss. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I am just surprised and at the same time really stoked to be your first and…"

"Raven shut up" Abby growled and Raven grinned

"Make me!"

Abby took great pleasure in doing so. Kissing Raven with a passion that the younger woman had never experienced before, Abby either for that matter. The sweet tantalizing smell of Raven had the Alpha’s blood churning and Abby took great pleasure in showing Raven what she did know about sex. She remembered every little thing Jake used to do to her to make her catch her breath, moan or scream his name. She applied that to making love to Raven and every time she looked up at Raven and saw her pleasant shocked surprise she redoubled her efforts.

Abby was fascinated with Raven’s breasts, showing them her appreciation with her hands and mouth. She really could appreciate their appeal. No wonder men were always fascinated. However as she moved on further south, kissing her way across a flat stomach, hearing Raven’s moans, feeling the muscles jump under her mouth, smelling Raven’s pre heat scent just bout drove her mad with need. Tasting it was a pure delight and Abby knew she had found her new favorite flavor. She had no experience with making love to a woman, went by guidance alone and memory of what she enjoyed.

She soon had Raven begging and pleading above her as she played with her clit with a sensitive tongue. Slowly she worked two then three fingers inside and pumped until her whole hand was covered in cum. A near constant growl was coming from her chest by the time Raven screamed her name and her cock was once again standing to attention. She ignored it though as she let Raven ride out her orgasm on her fingers. She was too big for Raven right now, would hurt her. Her Omega had to be in heat and extremely wet to receive her. Even then she'd have to be careful.

When Raven finally caught her breath she looked up at her Alpha who was hovering over her watching with an almost smug satisfied look on her face.

"Wow" was all she managed to croak before a huge yawn just about cracked her face. Abby gently kissed her and nuzzled her neck making her purr in contentment as another yawn hit. Abby organized them so that she was the big spoon and was cuddled into Raven’s back. Raven of course wiggled against her causing her to growl and bite her shoulder. "Abby your..."

"Shhh its fine. Get some sleep and save energy for tomorrow" she informed her young mate who sighed and snuggled closer and closed her eyes. Abby lay awake and quite aroused long into the night. She tried hard to relax but found it difficult knowing Raven was coming into heat. She could sense the sensual dreams that had Raven moaning and twitching in her sleep and could smell the change in Raven’s arousal almost every minute. Finally though she fell into an exhausted sleep.

It felt like she was asleep only a matter of minutes before Raven was waking her again in the most delicious way. She swore she'd never get used to the feeling of Raven’s mouth wrapped around her cock. What she did detect in the air was the sign that Raven was in heat, the pheromones were stronger than she ever had smelt before. Her lover was also incredibly warm and the eyes that looked up at her in the pre-dawn light were feverish. 

If that wasn't enough to tell her then the growls of a few other alphas outside her door along with Lincoln, Octavia, and what sounded like Bellamy and Echo telling everyone to stay back certainly did. The beast inside was furious that any Alpha dared come to her door to try to get to her mate. She let the ferocity out as a roar towards the door and all sounds stopped. Even Raven bobbed up and raised a brow.

A steady rumble came from Abby's chest and Raven had to smile despite the desperation of her heat. Her Alpha was extremely possessive of her. She raised herself on hands and knees and crawled up so that she was sitting up on Abby's now predominant cock. She whimpered as she rubbed herself against it, she ached to have it inside her filling her up. She wanted Abby's knot to seal her tight and keep their combined cum deep inside. She wanted Abby to bite her hard and claim her as her mate. 

She barely finished that thought when Abby flipped her over and pinned her to the bed while setting about ravishing her like she had the previous night. Raven wasn't quiet in her pleasure; let her friends and any Alphas still standing at the door know how good a lover Abby was. First Abby took her with her mouth, then her fingers, adding another digit slowly until she had all four fingers deep. It was awesome, the best sex she'd ever had but she needed her mate inside her and she needed it now.

"Abby" she pleaded running her hands down the back of her shaking lover, knowing the control she was exuding. She loved it and really appreciated it for Abby to spend the time looking after her but now she wanted more. "I want your cock Abby please" Raven begged "I want your knot, I want your bite. Make me your mate Abby please."

Abby growled loudly, strong hands going to her bucking hips to pin them down as she struggled for control and took deep breaths. That only brought the scent of Raven’s heat to her in great gulps and in the end she decided to trust her instincts. She cared for her mate, she would never hurt her.

Settling herself between Ravens thighs she took a few moments to rub her bulging cock against Raven’s wet heat, lubricating it as much as she could. Raising herself onto her left arm she looked down at her young Omega, seeing the want, desire, need and daring returned. She also saw the fever and knew Raven wouldn't be happy until she had been taken several times.

Holding the head of her throbbing cock steady in her right hand she found Raven’s opening and slowly guided the head inside in a gentle push. They both groaned as it passed past the tight ring of muscles at Raven’s entrance. Another throb from deep inside Raven produced more slick heat and Abby gently guided herself in, bit by bit, pausing often to check her Omega could take her size and length.

Raven felt full to the brim but at the same time she felt empty. She knew what her pussy wanted and that was Abby's knot. Abby paused when she was all the way in causing Raven to wiggle and whine. She wanted more. She wanted all and she wanted it yesterday. 

Abby was too cautious for that, being inside Raven rivalled having her Omega’s lips around her while she sucked her dry. The only thing better would be knotting the young brunette and giving her the mating mark. Giving a keening moan she nuzzled into Raven’s neck, licking at the spot she wanted to bite. Raven offered her neck invitingly and raked her nails up her back. That had Abby's hips flexing and the sensation had them both growling.

Abby could no longer hold back as she pulled out and gently thrust back in. Raven let out a delighted moan as she picked up the motion with her. Soon the slow gentle thrusts turned more urgent and Abby rose up on her arms to watch Raven’s face for any signs of discomfort. Raven just wrapped her legs around her and urged her on.

Raven gave a cry of delight as she felt Abby's knot starting to form at the base of her cock. Her pussy ached to be filled with it and in response she let her legs splay wide in offering. Abby grunted and increased her pace, a rumble starting to echo out from deep within. 

Raven knew she was being loud and she didn't care. Every thrust from her lover brought her closer and closer to a completion like nothing she had felt before. What she needed was for Abby to go wild and force the knot into her so they could come. 

She raked her nails down the Alpha’s back and sunk them into her buttocks urging her on. She was rewarded when Abby picked up her speed and the knot was right there and so was her climax and ohhhh.

Abby pushed the knot past her tight ring of muscles at her entrance, sealing them tight and Raven lost it, arching high up in the bed and offering her throat perfectly for Abby to latch onto. Abby felt the walls squeezing her tight and finally let go as she clamped onto Raven with a growl and released her cum deep inside her Omega. She growled when she felt the young woman issue a bite of her own, her beast happy to once again be claimed.

They lay there for long minutes until the last of their aftershocks were gone and Abby pulled back to lick and nuzzle at the bite mark she gave Raven.

"Mine" she growled and Raven grinned as she lathed at Abby's neck then nuzzled into it. 

"Yours, always. And your mine now too" they calmed and held each other for long minutes while their heart beats slowed against each other's.

"You're mine now Raven, I won't let you go. I can’t"

"I know love, and I'm not going anywhere, promise" she assured her mate and held her gently while enjoying the sensation of being knotted together still "how long will we stay knotted?" She asked.

"About an hour I think why? Are you uncomfortable? Am I too big?" Abby asked concerned and Raven cupped her face soothingly and placed a thumb over her lips.

"Shhh no I love it. I don't think I ever want to go off heat. I want to be like this as often as possible" she grinned and wiggled as heat pulsed inside her again "I'm pretty sure by the time it goes down I will be ready for the next round" she grinned as her alpha growled at her words. Being with someone so young was going to test her stamina.


End file.
